


Butler Service

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Butlers, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After a long and tiring day of teaching, Sadayo never expected Akira to show up at her door claiming to be from a ‘butler service’, but maybe her boyfriend’s playful turnaround of how trhis relationship got out of hand to begin with is precisely what she needs to turn her day around. Anonymous commission.





	Butler Service

"That is all of the cleaning done now,," Akira said, bending forward in a polite bow, dressed up like a butler and putting a bit of a fancy air into his voice. "Shall I rub your legs now, Lady Kawakami?"

"Oh, please do," Sadayo sighed, happily leaning against the couch and putting one of her legs up high for Akira and his strong hands to begin tending to. She had just been through one of the most exhausting days of teaching of her life, something intense and utterly demoralizing in terms of how tired it left her. How sore she was. Every part of Sadayo ached to just sink down into a bed and never leave, and that was where Akira had come in, her boyfriend deciding that for a change of pace, she would relax, and he would come over as her butler. He showed up at her doorstep dressed the part and playing incredibly polite to her as he began to tidy up her house, doing her laundry for the day and washing the dishes in the sink. It was a treatment that left Sadayo a little dizzy as she watched him tend to everything she needed without question.

Akira was happy to do it. Even with Sadayo no longer burning herself at both ends trying to work full time at school and then also spending her night being a 'maid', she still worked incredibly hard, and the chance to pamper her by dealing with all her around the house upkeep was his pleasure, really. "Just lean back and relax," He said softly, strong hands working up her legs slowly, taking his sweet time with the steady advance of his touch further and further along, careful to watch her reaction and the way she shifted. There was a certain calmness and serenity to the way he crept slowly and steadily forward along her legs, patient and, more importantly, focused entirely on her.

Sadayo could tell this wasn't foreplay, but an actual, genuine leg massage. Akira's eyes didn't drift further up to get a peek up her skirt, and the patience his hands showed in working carefully along her sore ankles and calves was long and steady enough that she could tell this wasn't some cheap shortcut into trying to tease his way up her skirt to fuck her. No, he was actually trying to guide her down in relaxation and affection. "This is better service than I thought I was getting," Sadayo purred, easing softly back against the couch as she lay there, eyes closing as she let her student boyfriend deal with her sore legs.

Steady, firm hands worked from heel to knee of one leg, then up the other, circling back again and making sure to focus on where she would actually be sore after a day of walking. Her ankles and calves received the long, patient caress that they had been so sorely in need of, as he felt the tension and ache there, the soreness he wanted to work through as best he could. This really was all about giving Sadayo some comfort and relief after her long day, not about getting his dick wet. At least not yet. "It's a shame a lady like you should have to spend so much time on her feet."

Cheeks flush as she was treated so well, the teacher sank happily down into bliss as she let him work her over. "It is, isn't it?" she asked, almost absent-mindedly as for once she got pampered by someone pretending to be a servant. It was a strange turn of events, a twist in the usual flow of her day and her frustrations, but a welcome one. As she got comfortable and sank into the delight of being pampered, all Sadayo could do was enjoy it, letting him work at her legs again and again, the delight only growing hotter with each stroke of her weary limbs. It was a treat to be massaged, sure, but the more she felt of his hands upon her, the more she could feel herself starting to ache for more of his touch, and given she was able to call the shots here, she wasn't the least bit shy about being direct with her hungers. "Mm, this is a nice massage, but I didn't order out a handsome young man so he could rub my legs all day." Her thighs began to part slowly as she gave Akira a soft smile, biting her lip as she took things further.

"Of course, Lady Kawakami," Akira said, holding back his own smile and keeping himself composed and professional even as his girlfriend asked him to eat her out. His hands massaged further up her legs, and he shifted his position a little bit to better get to what she wanted, guiding her legs slowly further apart as he leaned forward, hands reaching up her skirt and fingers hooking into the band of her panties. "Please stay back and comfortable," he said, gently keeping her in a state of slow and loving relaxation with as much effort as he could. Even as he pulled her panties down her legs, his focus was entirely on making Sadayo happy. Nothing else mattered to him; this wasn't about his own pleasure, this was about hers.

Squirming in place as she was relieved of her panties and advanced upon, Sadayo could feel the inversion of everything she knew about 'service'. Akira and his butler act were wonderful, but even more so for the ways that it flipped on its head the entire 'Becky' act she had been used to. The bubbly, sweet voiced maid had been replaced with a considerate, calm butler who felt closer to the reality of a proper relationship than the giggling cartoon character she played for men. Akira was mature enough to scratch an itch for her that left her guiltless about dating a student, and he was only proving it here as she grabbed at the hem of her skirt, pulling it slowly up and purring, "I hope you're worth every penny."

Eager kisses ran up Sadayo's thigh as Akira didn't waste much time at all getting up to her, readying himself to really get into a good groove in the process of what he was doing. His fingers reached ahead of his lips, caressing her mound, making her gasp and shiver in delight as he primed her for what was to come, readying her for the pleasure he was determined to pepper her with. The need to keep himself under control and make his girlfriend's pleasure his top priority wasn't the smoothest of transitions to make, but he was determined to see it through, his tongue remaining dutifully at work and faithful in its loving caresses along her mound, refusing to stray from what he was doing or from the task at hand. This was about Sadayo, and about Sadayo this would remain.

When the lips first pressed against her mound, Sadayo let out an excited gasp, head rolling back as she felt herself under the delighted embrace of something different from what she'd ever felt before. This wasn't the first time that Akira had eaten her out--far, far from it--but it had never been in such an openly subservient position before, never been quite so steeped in submission and in the offering of affection quite like this. It was different, exciting, and as his tongue began to lap along her slit she brought her hand down to grab the back of his head and let out a sweet sound of relief and delight, not feeling much need to speak as the matter of enjoying the pleasure bubbling up within seemed to be all the feedback she needed to give.

Akira certainly seemed to think so, and he continued to work dutifully at Sadayo's slick folds, tongue happy to let loose and relax as his hands drew slowly inward. He started off slowly with Sadayo, wanting to be careful and tender with her, building up to something a little more, which was why as he touched her, he save her clit for after, keeping lower and focusing on her entrance instead, praising her with a skilled and loving tongue that provided all the service he really needed to give her. He knew that she needed some love after a long day, knew that she needed to be pampered, and he was surprised by how easily the balance of it all came to him.

Fingers joined his tongue, beginning to sink slowly into her, making Sadayo squirm a bit more intensely under the sudden touch and affection that made her coo. His tongue worked the outside, licking along pussy lips and peppering her with kisses and affection all over, while his fingers took a more direct approach, pushing into her and starting to gently, slowly finger her. It was a good chance to get a bit more forward and handsy with her, shifting in closer as he stared up at Sadayo, saw the smile broad across her face and the shameless kind of delight that ached from the deepest parts of her.

"That's incredible, keep going," Sadayo whined, biting her lip as her smile grew broader. She knew Akira was good at this, but there was something about the way he was treating her this time, with all the pomp and excitement around it, that made it into something even more exciting than she could have ever imagined. Knelt there dressed as a butler, his focus entirely on her, Akira was showing a new side to Sadayo and giving her a proper, all-out pampering. Cunnilingus wasn't a prelude to more, wasn't him getting her ready for him to fuck her, but a complete and whole pleasure all its own, after massaging her weary legs and cleaning her apartment. So much of what was happening almost didn't make sense to Sadayo, but that was what made it all so exciting.

Deeper he pushed, a pair of fingers sinking into her further and quicker, letting the fact that he was getting somewhere with her start to feed back into the pleasure in turn, his pace getting quicker as momentum led up to it. His tongue moved quicker, wrist rolling as he worked the fingers steadily. It was all so simple a motion, so direct, and as he made his way up to her clit with kisses and licks, he knew that he was finally about to be taking the plunge of what he had been building her up for, something driven and firm that when it laid itself finally down upon her would be worth all the work he'd put in. His lips pressed down against her nub and he began to even suck at her clit a little bit amid all the other things he was doing to it.

Moans bubbled up excitedly from Sadayo's lips as she writhed on the couch, shivering under the pressure of the fingers and the tongue all working on her in tandem. She was surprised by the pleasure and pressure hitting her quite so firmly, and the more she felt of it, the more she wanted in turn, shivering about as a rush of vocal appreciation ached through her. "That feels amazing," she gasped, fingers tightening in Akira's hair as she let herself get more and more carried away by the eager pleasures his tongue offered up. The more Sadayo felt of his attention as it turned almost aggressive, the more she ached for it, hips rocking and grinding against his touch, the fingers that pushed into her being met with eagerness as she let the touch carry her away. "Please, more, I'm so close!"

Akira kept up the pressure, kept up the attention, and he made sure that Sadayo was reduced to a moaning, writhing wreck as he threw himself into what he was doing without care for anything but bringing her over the edge. Sadayo's moans were all the encouragement he needed, and he wasn't going to stop until she had enjoyed herself utterly, until he had brought her the relief and release she so sorely needed. After all her hard work it was really the least he could do, and the way she so sweetly responded to everything about his touch only helped him keep the pleasure coming, make it all the more exciting and delightful for him as he continued to make her writhe and squirm until finally, Sadayo lost herself.

With a hot cry of ragged bliss, Sadayo came unraveled as she felt herself finally brought over the edge. The pleasure was incredible, sending throbbing ways of needy, frantic delight through her body as her hips bucked, her whole body lit up in twisting enjoyment of the pleasure throbbing through her. The fingers kept going, kept pumping steadily forward while his tongue's steady licking refused to calm itself. It was so much happening all at once, and she was happy to let it all wash over her. Refusing to hold back, Sadayo just let it all out, let her vocal cries of delight spill out fast and forward, driven by all the winding need and desperation that nothing could tame. She was so happy to let it flow, to let herself be consumed by desperation, and the satisfaction that followed was incredible

Akira drew back and watched as Sadayo shivered and writhed in the wake of her orgasm, satisfied by the delight breaking across her face and the way she seemed to slump back with a much more relaxed and natural softness. No longer seeming like she was trying to relax, Sadayo looked to legitimately be at peace, relaxed and comfortable. "You look delightful, Lady Kawakami," he said, drawing back slowly and letting lie back, breathless and elated. "And much calmer now."

"Kiss me," Sadayo said firmly, panting and shivering as her hands reached out to him, grabbing him and trying to pull him in. Akira did as guided, leaning in and meeting her lips, happily kissing her. The flavour of her own pussy so strong upon his lips and tongue didn't actually bother Sadayo at all; she remained hung on his lips regardless, feverish in her appreciation of his kiss and the aching sense of need she felt burn across her. She needed more, grabbing hold of him and pushing him down onto the couch. "Pants off," she moaned, settling up into his lap, arms thrown around his waist. "I need more."

Akira wasn't surprised by the idea of Sadayo wanting more, but he hadn't been expecting it like this. A little burst of assertive, almost aggressive perkiness had turned the tables a bit; he'd expected to guide Sadayo down to lie on the couch as he took a position atop her. Instead, he found himself sitting there before her, staring wide-eyed but excited as his hands grabbed at his pants, starting to eagerly push them down in anticipation of what was to come, excited to see what Sadayo had in store for him. His cock was already rock hard and a bit frustrated it had been ignored for so long, which made getting his pants off a bit of a bother, but not so much that he couldn't get it done in time.

Sadayo reached down, fumbling about his lap as she kissed him eagerly, grabbing hold of his cock and purring, 'I know it's not the most relaxing thing in the world, but I don't care. I can relax when I'm done with you." She gave him a few loving strokes, leaning in to kiss him more and moaning, "But so far, I am loving this new butler service." Shameless in her advance and her gleeful indulgence, the shifting and wriggling about of Sadayo's hips help steady her for what was to come.

With her aching, slick folds so ready for more, Sadayo didn't show the same kind of self control that Akira was able to hold himself to, a little impatient, a little frustrated, and far too needy to keep from pushing down onto his cock, taking him to the hilt inside of her with a single desperate push. Excitement bubbled up as she let out a ragged gasp of excitement at the sudden fullness; she had barely even been paying attention to Akira, but the absolute gift of a cock he had been endowed with caught up with her, made her shiver as she held tightly onto him.

"You can tire yourself out on me, Lady Kawakami, it's okay." Akira happily grabbed hold of her hips and held firmly onto her, letting himself get whipped up by the sudden excitement of her firm presence against him, the pressure of her body shoved in tight against his, refusing to stop. There was an excitement in seeing her lit up like this, and in feeling the slick inner walls tight around his cock as Sadayo started to work up and down his shaft, showing an excitement and eagerness that he could really get behind. He had set aside his night to the task of giving Sadayo whatever she wanted, and if this was what she wanted, he was going to happily oblige.

The idea of tiring herself out in the arms of her boyfriend sounded amazing to Sadayo, who decided to do just that, getting to work at bouncing quick and fast atop his cock, her lips pressing in tight against his once more as she started to move. The thick cock filling her up gave her a sense of excitement, a satisfaction that brought a certain urgency to it, something that could keep her going as she felt herself bubbling up, an intense feeling of need from within that drove her to move quickly and not stop, as she began to bounce hard atop his lap. The transition from passively accepting oral worship to bouncing on a cock as hard and as fast as she could was a surprisingly fluid one for Sadayo to make, and she felt right at home starting to go all out on him and his lap.

Nothing sat between Sadayo and relief any longer. "Such amazing service. You really care about your clients, don't you?" she moaned, teasing Akira as she held him close, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek, her eager bouncing only growing more excited and fervid as she let herself get carried away completely by what she felt, giving in to lust and desperation as she stared into his eyes.

"I treat each and every one of them like they're the love of my life," he replied, teasing her back just as hard as his own hands took a more direct approach, holding her hips and her perky butt as he tried to keep Sadayo on point with her motions, not wanting her to drift to hard off to one side as he held onto her, surprised he didn't even have to do anything about the action as she worked herself raw atop his lap. It was a surprising turnaround from doing all the work and the expectations he'd been setting himself up for, but if it made her feel good he was going to allow it all to happen. "Are you feeling better now, then?"

Full of energy and excitement after having her aches rubbed away and her pussy tended to, Sadayo didn't even bother responding with words, just moaning and clutching Akira firmly, letting the pleasure speak for itself, letting her body heave atop his lap as she let herself get completely carried away by just how much she threw herself into what she was doing. Every slam down onto him was another bit of the energy that rushed through her being burned off, and she made sure it counted as she took Akira's cock deep into her, clutching him tighter as she went for more needy. sloppy kisses. She had been wound up and now she was coming unraveled, letting the steady creeping up toward calm and an almost renewing rush of energy get burned through in a heated rush of exuberant and shameless indulgence.

Akira felt like he was almost a living sex toy in this rather than the loving boyfriend role playing a butler, but with the slick pussy snug around his cock and all the needy kisses he received, he couldn't even pretend that was a bad thing, holding on tight and letting Sadayo work her frustrations out, very happy to be of service and wanting to let her do goddamn anything she wanted to him in the name of keeping this pleasure rolling. It felt far, far too good for him to turn back from now.

Sadayo knew exhaustion would follow when she came, which was why she raced toward it so shamelessly. When she finally hit her peak, she did so hard, did so loud, did so feeling more relieved and with more weight off of her shoulders than she could have ever thought possible. "Akira!" she cried out, losing herself and breaking the game a little bit as she slammed down onto him one last time, her spasming inner walls begging his cock for one last treat as she gave in completely to the hunger and the need, but fortunately, Akira was ready to give her just that. His cock erupted, and the hot flood of thick, creamy seed pumping into Sadayo gave her a little spike of aftershock sensation before finally, sweet calm followed.

"I have a question," Sadayo purred, leaning in tight against Akira, clutching him as she sank down onto her side and dragged him with her, pinning him down onto the couch to snuggle up to. "Does service extend to staying the night?"

Akira perked an eyebrow. It was a school night, so if he stuck around there was a somewhat awkward implication there, but one that he wasn't quite ready to push away from as he replied with, "It's included with every package."

"Then I think I'm going to be calling you back here more often."


End file.
